


Klaus's many escapades

by Nyx97



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: Canon divergence. The Hargreeves remained in touch for long after they left home and Dave never dies. Klaus brings Dave to the present, and they are successful in preventing the apocalypse. Klaus takes Dave to meet his siblings, only for them to end up confessing about all the sexual encounters they've had with Klaus.





	1. Luther

**Author's Note:**

> This is gratuitous and really messed up.

'So, you are the man who stole Klaus's heart.' Allison said.

'Well yes.' Dave said, shyly.'

'I wonder what you see in him.' Five said. 'Oh, come on.!' Klaus protested. 

'He has a point you know.' Diego said. 'I mean, no offence, but the two of you have nothing in common. You are soldier, a man of strength and discipline. And he....'

'Klaus conducted himself with great bravery during the war.' Dave said. 

'Did he, now?'

'So, Dave.' Vanya said. 'You never told me how you decided to leave your own times behind and come to the twenty-first century.'

'I knew I couldn't leave Klaus. ' Dave said, and Klaus gave him a loving peck on his lips. 'And I really had no one in my times. Both my parents had died when I was young, and my brother was killed in the war. Klaus mattered to me more than anyone else. He had volunteered to stay in my time, but we decided against it. For one, it is easier for two guys to be together in these times. Also.....'

'.....also I had told Dave about everything that was happening. And he told me I shouldn't run away from all that. I should face the challenge. He helped me break out of my drug habit.' He kissed Dave passionately. 'Get a room.' Five said.

Later, Dave impressed the Hargreeves by outdrinking all of them. He the began making out with a drunk Klaus. He began to kiss his lips, then moved on to his neck and chest. He stretched the already deep neck of his t-shirt, to access his nipples. 'We really don't need to see this.' Five said. 

'Oh come on. It's not like you all haven't been in his place.'

There was a stunned silence. 'Wh...what do you mean, love?'

'I mean, of course, I wasn't in love with any of them. But come on. We were a bunch of hormonal young people locked up in this huge house. Things were bound to happen.'

'But they are your _siblings_.'

'We are not related by blood.' Allison said. 'And we weren't exactly raised like a family either. We are used to addressing each other as brother and sister, and we definitely care for each other like a family, but in some ways, we were more like a bunch of kids at a boarding school rather than family. '

Dave looked at Allison and Luther, his suspicions about the two of them finally confirmed. 'So, you fucked all of them?'

'I've had encounters of a sexual kind with all of them.'

'Not with me!' Five said.

'Oh, yes, with you as well!'

'That was just a _kiss_.' Five asserted, much to everyone else's incredulity. 

'A kiss after I caught you masturbating to me.'

Much to everyone's amusement, Five blushed. 'Oh, for fuck's sake.' he said. 

'Hey what about Allison and Vanya?' Diego asked.

'What about them?' Klaus asked. 

'Well, you're gay, aren't you?'

'He is pansexual.' Dave said.

'Excuse me.' Klaus said, rather bitterly, leaving the room.

'So you found out.' Klaus said. 'You found out how much of a slut I am.'

Klaus once wouldn't have given a fuck about what people thought of him. However, this was _Dave_. The first person he truly loved. 

'What? I don't care about that! I am no saint myself, I've had my share of lovers in the past.'

'But these are my brothers and sisters.' 

'You are not really related. Allison and Luther seem to be all over each other. Besides....' Dave stood behind Klaus, and lay his hands on his hips. 'I am proud of you for having seduced all of them. And I am a lucky man to be able to make you mine.' He wrapped his arms around him. 

'I still can't believe you seduced all of them.' Diego said, with a hint of jealously in his voice. 'I mean, Luther for one. I thought he only had eyes for Allison.'

'It's a long story.' Luther said. 

'Well, we have all the time in the world.' Dave said.

_They were twenty-one when Luther had his sexual encounter with Klaus. Luther was the only one who had not moved out of home by then. He still lived with Reginald, but Reginald was away at that time, and Luther took the opportunity to invite Allison over. _

_One day, Klaus turned up at their doorstep. He was wearing one of his odd shirts with those pants with laces on the sides, and a feathered boa. 'Hey.' he said. 'I need your help.'_

_Luther rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. 'I don't have money to give y_

_'Please, Luther. I really need it. Take pity on a poor old soul.' Klaus said, with an exaggerated flair that almost made Luther laugh. 'Klaus, I am not funding your drug habit, okay.'_

_'Please, brother. I'll do anything in return.' He then gave a sultry stare and bit his lip. 'Anything.'_

_'Klaus.' Luther was taken aback. Did he really mean what he was thinking?_

_'Oh for fuck's sake!' Allison said, and handed him a wad of notes. 'Take this, and leave us alone.'_

_Klaus did not leave them alone. He made an excuse that he was tired, and stayed with them that night. He slept in his old room, while Luther and Allison shared a room._

_Luther was feeling horny as hell. _

_He was still a virgin. He was too busy with Reginald's missions, and never really got a chance to socialize or meet women. He was fairly close to Allison, but still wasn't sure he thought of her like that. They had a special bond, but he saw it as something pure, not to be corrupted by lust. _

_He knew that Allison had feelings for him that were more than friendly or fraternal. In fact, he had often found himself thinking thoughts like that about her. He had often wondered what it would be like to kiss her. To feel up her breasts. To make love to her. However, he could never bring himself to initiate anything-one look at Allison, and something would snap inside him that said 'This is Allison. You can't do all that with her'. So, they resorted to casual cuddling and platonic bed-sharing which left Luther mostly content. However, he still often wondered what it would be like to have a woman. Or a man. He had always assumed he was straight, however, having never really explored his sexuality, he didn't know if he could be a hundred per cent sure._

_There was a knock on the door. Luther turned on the light and opened the door. It was Klaus. _

_Klaus was shirtless and had one of Allison's skirts on. Luther felt his heart beat faster at the sight of him. There was something about Klaus that gave him a raw sex appeal Luther couldn't ignore. _

_'Can I sleep here? Please?'_

_What?_

_'Being sober doesn't agree with me, Luther. I keeps seeing them everywhere. The dead, I mean. And for some reason, I am unable to talk to Ben. I...I am afraid, Luther.'_

_Luther couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 'Oh, okay.' he said, hesitantly._

_'Oh, great.' Klaus said, and before Luther could say anything, he got right between Luther and a still asleep Allison. _

_Luther couldn't fall asleep._

_He still wasn't sure how he had ended up spooning Klaus. However, it felt good. Klaus felt nice and warm in his arms. However, that was not the only sensation he had._

_Klaus had his cute little ass pressed against Luther's crotch. And Luther was hard._

_Luther didn't try to fight it-he didn't think he had it in him to do that. He had never really given much thought to Klaus' sexiness, however that moment he realized he liked it. A lot._

_At one point, Klaus involuntarily-or perhaps voluntarily-shifted slightly, and Luther felt his arousal intensify. Apparently Klaus felt it as well, for he opened those beautiful green eyes, and stared at Luther seductively. 'Looks like someone's enjoying me being here.'_

_Luther gave an embarrassed look. 'Oh don't be shy.' Klaus pawed at Luther's rock-hard erection. 'Klaus.....'_

_Before Luther could protest-not that he wanted to-Klaus pulled down Luther's shorts, and took out his dick, which was in proportion with the rest of his body. He began to stroke._

_Luther felt moments of pure bliss. Klaus had lovely hands, and they felt so good on his dick. He managed to skillfully work them, and he felt pleasure unlike any other. He involuntarily let out a little moan, which woke Allison up._

_She looked at her brothers in shock. 'Luther.' she said, in a disappointed voice. _

_'Allison....I...' Klaus continued to work his dick, and Luther came into his hands. _

_'I heard a rumour that you left this place!' Allison said to Klaus, rather angrily. _

_'Oh, alright.' Klaus said. 'I'll go.' he got up to leave. 'Wait, Klaus!' Luther said, but Klaus ignored him._

_Klaus left that night, and Allison the next. Luther felt guilty about the whole situation. Like he had cheated on Allison, though they weren't exactly together._


	2. Allison

'Wow.' Dave said, once Luther finished the story. 'That's some story.' 

'I know, right.' Luther said.

'It was really not fair, Allison.' said Klaus. 'I mean, you had already had the pleasure once. Why would you deny the same to Spaceboy here?'

Allison blushed. 'I was just jealous, I guess. I was just coming to terms with my feelings for Luther, and then that happened. '

'I never would have guessed Allison and Klaus ever got it on.' Diego said. 'I mean, Allison is a world famous actress. And Klaus is....'

'Well, I never got what she saw in Patrick either.' Vanya said. 

'So, when did you two.' Dave pointed at Klaus and Allison.

'We were eighteen.' Allison said. 'We had just moved out. ' 

_'I am feeling nervous about tomorrow's shoot.'_

_Allison was visiting Klaus in the apartment he shared with his lover, an older man. Allison was not sure she approved of the relationship, especially since Klaus didn't seem to particularly like the man. 'He has a really nice place.' was his usual answer whenever she asked him why he was with him. However, Allison couldn't really blame him, he did not really have a means to live. Allison had landed a major Hollywood role that was guaranteed to launch her into superstardom and leave her without a want for anything in live. Diego had entered the police academy. Vanya gave violin lessons for a living. Luther still lived with Reginald and went on missions for him. Klaus did not have any skills that would have got him ahead in life. He had got a job at a café once only to get fired within a week for turning up high at work. Allison had offered to help him out, as had his other siblings, but he could understand his reluctance in taking help from them. After all, the Hargreeves' siblings had a complicated history. Still, Allison had told Klaus she would help him out if anything went wrong, and she totally meant it. She often visited him, and he looked forward to her visits._

_'What is it you're nervous about?'_

_'Oh, it is.....' Allison blushed a little. 'There is a kissing scene in tomorrow's shoot. I don't have a whole lot of experience in that sort of thing, so I don't know if I'd be any good at it.'_

_'You have never kissed?'_

_'I have kissed.' Allison said. 'A couple of times, at fan conventions. But those were brief, awkward incidents. I never had much of an opportunity to make a boyfriend, you know.'_

_'I thought you and Luther......never mind.' Klaus said. 'Hey, if you want, you can practice kissing on me.'_

_Allison was taken aback. 'Hey, the incident on Wednesday was.'_

_'It's not about the incident on Wednesday.' Klaus said. 'I genuinely wouldn't mind.'_

_Allison was aware that Klaus was an attractive man, she would have been blind not to. She also was accustomed to seeing him half naked as he seemes to almost have an aversion to clothing. She had observed his slim body, his sharp hipbones, fit chest and pert little ass. Of course, she was discreet about it, and often felt guilty about her unholy thoughts about him. However, she couldn't help them._

_That Wednesday, he had answered the doorbell immediately after taking a shower, clothed in only a towel. The sight of him was almost uncomfortably erotic. 'I heard a rumour that you dropped the towel.' Allison had said without thinking._

_Allison took a deep breath, stunned by the sight. However, once she came to her senses, she was mortified. 'I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that!' Klaus raised an eyebrow at her lasciviously. 'Really?' 'I am sorry.' Allison had repeated. 'I really need to go now. I remembered, I have a rehersal._

_If it weren't for that incident, perhaps he wouldn't have known she found him sensual. Or maybe he would have. It didn''t really matter, for Allison was faced with something else entirely at the moment._

_'Come on, it's no big deal.' Klaus said. 'It's for your work, after all.'_

_Allison knew she should say no. Not only was Klaus her adoptive brother, he also had a lover. However, one look at his beautiful green eyes and she was powerless to resist. Soon, his lips were on hers._

_Klaus turned out to be an exceedingly skillful kisser. He worked his tongue in ways Allison didn't even know was possible. His lips moved to her neck, then her collarbone and then her breasts. Allison knew that the 'practicing for her work' excuse wouldn't hold up any more. She didn't care. She was too blissed out to care._

_Klaus took off his top, and Allison began to kiss his chest. She licked his nipples, making him squirm in delight. His arousal only served to enhance hers. Klaus took Allison's hand and put it on his crotch. Allison could feel how hard he was. _

_Just then, the door burst open, and someone entered. It was James, Klaus's lover. 'What the fuck!'_

_'James....I.....' Klaus began, not knowing what to say._

_'How dare you do this to me, Klaus! In my own house!'_

_'I heard a rumour you are not angry with Klaus.' Allison said. _

_Klaus did end up breaking up with James. It had lasted for three weeks, and Klaus realized it was for the best. Allison let Klaus stay with her for the time being, though she was careful to maintain boundaries. Klaus was pretty much an irresistable being, but a repeat of what happened the other day would only lead to trouble. _

'Wow.' Dave said, once Allison finished that story.

'I was a mess back then.' Klaus admitted. Things have changed. I don't see her that way anymore.'

'Not that.' Dave said. Dave took Klaus's hand and placed it on his crotch, and Klaus could see how hard he was. Apparently, Allison's description of Klaus had made him desire him all the more. 'Let's go to bed, my love. We can continue with these stories tomorrow.' Klaus readily obliged. 


	3. Diego

'Wakey wakey, my love.'

Dave considered himself lucky to get to wake up next to Klaus. He was a lovely person, whom he loved with all his heart. When he had heard of everything Klaus had gone through in his life, he almost wept for him. He wanted to give him the world. He would do anything for him.

He loved seeing Klaus open his beautiful green eyes and lean in for a good morning kiss. He loved watching the man get dresses-he often slept naked, and oh, wasn't he glad he did! He loved everything about him. 

The twenty-first century was something it took a while for Dave to get adjusted to. Cellphones and the internet were a novelty to him, and it took him time to get used to them. Dave had considered joining the military again, as it was what he was the most experienced in, however he also realized he did not ever want to be part of a war again. So, Allison used her power to get him an office job. It was simple enough a job, however he had to be proficient in modern technology for it. However, he was a quick learner, and soon enough he began doing well for himself. And for Klaus.

He was planning to propose to Klaus. Dave was really pleased to find out that gay marriage was legal in the present times, and the idea of having beautiful Klaus as a husband made him smile. He had mentioned it to Klaus, and he was really excited by the idea. 

Klaus wrapped his arms around Dave as the latter was in the kitchen, making pancakes. 'Hey, all that you heard yesterday-does it bother you?'

'Why should it bother me, Klaus? Neither of us lived like a monk before we met each other.'

'I know, but.....hearing Luther and Allison speak about their experiences with me.'

'That doesn't bother me at all.' Dave said. 'In fact, they are the ones I am least bothered about.'

'So who are you most bothered about?' Klaus asked.

'Diego.' Dave admitted. 'He seemed a bit jealous.'

'Oh, but it is not you he is jealous of at all.' Klaus said. 'It is the others. He thought he was the only one of the Hargreeves to get their hands all over me. And he is bitter knowing he wasn't at all.' Klaus began to laugh, and Dave laughed as well. 'Poor Diego.'

'Were you guys talking about me?' Diego asked, entering the kitchen.

'Oh yes.' Klaus said. 'I was talking about how, despite all the things we got up to as teens, Dave has no reason to be threatened by you.'

'He definitely doesn't.' Diego said. He looked at Dave. 'Don't you worry. We were horny teenagers once, but he is not my type at all, and I wouldn't get with him if he was the last person remaining on earth.'

'Gee, thanks.' Klaus said, sarcastically.'

'I mean it.' Diego said. 'I sounded a bit jealous, because I thought I was the only one of us to get his hands on Klaus, and I found out all of them had, even little Number Five.'

'If it is any consolation.' Klaus said. 'You are the only one of my siblings I went all the way with.'

'Oh, what a privilege.' Diego said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 'How do I thank you for that?' turning to Dave, he said. 'You really have nothing to worry about. I am not interested in him at all now-not that it was anything romantic back then. He was just so cute, and I was so horny, that's it.' He gave an awkward laugh. 'I actually have a date this evening. 

'Oh, great!' Klaus said. 'That would be your first one, wouldn't it, after what happened to....'

'After what happened to Eudora. Yes.'

'So, Diego?' Dave asked. 'What exactly did you get up to with my Klaus? I am not jealous, just curious.'

'Oh,boy.' Diego said. 'That is a long story.'

_As a child, Diego was not kind towards his brother Klaus. He made fun of him all the time, and played cruel jokes on him. He remembered how he had once told him that licking a nine volt battery would give him pubes. Klaus never really forgave him for it._

_Anyway, as they grew older, Klaus seemed determined to get back at Diego-by sexual viles against him. At sixteen, Klaus began to tease him, tantalize him knowing all too well that he was dying of sexual frustration. Like the other Hargreeves, Diego had no outlet for his teenage hormones, and had to resort to jerking off._

_There wasn't much to jerk off to. Their internet access was extremely limited, and Diego had no access to pornography. He couldn't just go and buy magazines or whatever, there would have been hell to pay if Reginald found out. The only time he got to see attractive people was during missions and fan conventions, and he never really got enough time to make them permanent additions to his mental spank bank._

_For long he managed to make do with the few mental images he had, however, it wasn't enough anymore. He considered doing the unthinkable-jerk off to his siblings. It seemed so wrong, however, he wasn't really thinking with his brain. _

_He began by thinking of Allison. She was stylish, elegant and hot as hell. However, after a few strokes, Diego gave up. He just couldn't bring himself to see her that way. And he did not even try with Vanya. Not that she was ugly or anything. She just seemed to lack any kind of sexual allure for Diego._

_He thought of the other guys. He had always assumed he was into women, but liking his men as well did not seem outside the realm of the possibility. He almost laughed out loud at the idea that he would be turned on by Luther. Then, he thought of Klaus. _

_Klaus. _

_Klaus Hargreeves, with his curly hair, luscious lips and beautiful green eyes. Klaus with his slim fit body, narrow hips and cute tight butt. Klaus....._

_Oh, he was right in front of his eyes all this while. Why hadn't he ever seen it before?_

_Klaus noticed the change in Diego. The way he started to look at him, with obvious hunger in his eyes. And he began to milk it for all that was worth. _

_He started off small. A seemingly accidental brush of the thigh by the dinner table. A provocative glance and a batting of eyelashes in the middle of training. However it did not take much time for Klaus to start asking Diego to teach him to throw knifes-in his room at midnight, clothed only in underwear._

_It was too much to Diego. He spent far too much of the time alloted for training in the bathroom, jerking off. _

_It was a long day, and as Diego was about to go to bed, he felt the familiar hardness of his cock. Sighing, he began to jerk off to mental images of Klaus. Topless Klaus in Allison's skirt which he ocassionally wore, spreading his legs for Diego......_

_There was a knock on the door. _

_It was Klaus. _

_He was shirtless and clad, not in Allison's skirt, but a pair of shorts that were surprisingly ordinary for him. _

_He looked positively fuckable. _

_'I just came to check on my brother.' Klaus said, with a lasicivious smile. He rubbed on one of his nipples with a finger making Diego salivate. 'We had a long day after all, and you in particular had a lot to do.' he licked his lips rather lewdly. _

_'Klaus.' _

_'Diego.' Klaus went closer to Diego. Diego acted as if on autopilot, his body controlled by his dick, not his brain. 'Oh Klaus!' he said lustfully, and pushed Klaus onto his bed. 'Klaus!' He began groping him hungrily, his hands thoughtlessly obeying the dictates of his cock._

_'Diego, no! I don't want this!' _

_Diego froze. _

_It did not compute. How could he not want it? Diego's cock was practically aching for him. He had to have him. He would have him. He looked Klaus's body and sighed. What kind of person had he become?_

_Klaus laughed. 'I'm only joking, man. Of course, I want it, Diego. I want your cock inside my ass.'_

_Diego could have come on the spot. He gave a lustful groan and with one fluid motion, ripped Klaus's shorts off. Something fell off of the pockets.Diego picked it up._

_It was a half-empty bottle of lube. So, this was all planned. The little minx. _

_Klaus took charge from then, guiding Diego in lubing him up. It seemed apparent it was not his first time-how, Diego wondered. Reginald hardly ever allowed them outside except on missions and the like. For a moment he wondered if it was with one of the other Hargreeves-and he dismissed the thought. No way it was Luther, and unless they somehow managed to smuggle in a strap-on, it could obviously not be Allison or Vanya. _

_All such thoughts evaporated from Diego's mind once he had his dick buried inside Klaus's pert ass. It was bliss unlike any he had ever experienced before. It did not take him long to come. 'Looks like you enjoyed that.' Klaus said._

_That was just the beginnning. For the next few months, Klaus and Diego were constantly at it. From groping each other during training sessions when Reginald was looking away, to sucking dick in the bathroom to late night fucking sessions, Diego could not get enough of it._

_Eventually, the lust wore off, and Diego no longer felt the urge to fuck Klaus every night. Klaus eventually revealed he had been sneaking away every other night, and encouraged Diego to join him. Diego met other people his age, whom he felt attracted to. One of them, Eudora Patch shared his passion for crimefighting, among other things. She revealed she wanted to become a cop, and it struck him as a good career option once he left the Academy, which he was planning to do sooner rather than later. Diego and Eudora began dating, and he almost entirely forgot about the lust he had for Klaus. Things returned pretty much to normal from then, with Diego regarding Klaus as a good friend and brother and nothing more. _


	4. Five

'I am really curious to know how Five ended up kissing my Klaus.'

While it might have been an odd thing to focus on considering what he was actually talking about, Klaus couldn't help feeling all warm inside when Dave referred to him as _my Klaus_.

Dave had proposed that morning, and Klaus had delightedly accepted. They were having a celebratory lunch with the Hargreeves, and Dave began asking the real questions after downing a bottle of champagne.

Five sighed. 'Do you need to know?'

'I don't _need _to know.' Dave said. 'But I'd love to know, Number Five.'

'Oh, alright.' Five said, rolling his eyes. 'Only because it is your big day, Mister. But don't you dare to bring this up again, or I will smash your face in.'

It looked rather funny, the way a little schoolboy was threatening a hardened war veteran. However, Dave knew better than to underestimate Five.

_Thirteen year old Five had a lot to deal with. Puberty isn't usually easy, especially if you were growing up the way the Hargreeves were. Five had it especially hard, he couldn't help feeling weird about the way his body was changing. The way his dick got hard all the time. _

_He had found the photograph of Klaus one day. Reginald wasn't there the day they were supposed to have their individual pictures taken, and Klaus took the opportunity to put on eyeliner and undo the top couple of buttons of his uniform shirt, exposing his collarbone. Reginald was furious at him for breaking protocol. He had a new picture of Klaus taken, and put the old one away, for Five to find._

_Present day Five might have scoffed at the idea, but the very horny, thirteen year old Five was aroused at the mere sight of a collarbone. He spent an unholy amount of time in his room jerking off to the picture. _

_One day, as he was spending time in his room jerking off, he heard the door open.....why the hell hadn't he locked it? Before he could shove his dick back into his pants, he heard Klaus's familiar voice. 'Five, do you have any weed?'_

_It was not the first time Klaus had asked him that. Normally, Five would have gone ballistic and asked him why the hell he would have any weed with him. However, he was too embarrassed at having been caught with his dick in his hand, and Klaus's picture next to him. 'Five!' Klaus said, incredulously. _

_'It's not what it looks like.' _

_'It looks like you've been jacking off to me, Five.' Klaus blew him a kiss. 'Am I wrong?'_

_Five did not know how to respond. 'I....I didn't mean to.' he said. _

_'You didn't mean to get hold of that picture? You didn't mean to take your dick out? You didn't mean to............'_

_'Okay, stop.' Five said. 'I'll admit it. I was jerking off to you. But it was a mistake and I won't do it again.'_

_'Oh, are you sure? Klaus asked in a sultry voice, and before he knew it, Klaus's lips were on Five's._

_Looking back, Five wondered why he hadnt' pushed him away. Why he hadn't punched him in the face and told him to get lost. However, he already knew the answer. _

_He hadn't pushed him away because he enjoyed it. It did not take him long to respond with kisses of his own._

'That had to be your first kiss, right?' Vanya asked. Five suddenly grew silent. 

'Oh my god! Diego said, unexpectedly laughing. 'Who would have thought Five's first kiss was no one but our Klaus?'

The others began to laugh as well, much to Five's annoyance. 'Just don't tell that to anyone else. They'd think I'm a pedophile.' 

Suddenly, a thought struck Allison. 'Hey.' she said.'That had to be your only kiss in a really long time. I mean, there was no one to kiss in the apocalypse, right? And...did you kiss anyone from the Commission.'

'Ew, no.'' Five said, without thinking. 

'And, as far as we know, you haven't been with anyone after everything was over. So are you saying that Klaus was your only kiss?'

'No.' Five said. 'There was Delores.'

'Your only living, breathing human kiss then.' Klaus said. 'Thank me later.'

'Wait.' Dave said. 'You're a fifty-eight year old _virgin_?'

'Oh don't you start as well.' Five said.

'Poor guy.' Diego said. 'I mean, who would ever get involved with him now, when he has a body of a thirteen year old? Only a pedophile would.'

_Klaus.....Klaus....Klaus_.

Klaus wanted to scream. 

For quite some time, Klaus had learned to ignore the voices of the dead. However, for some reason, they were especially loud and plenty that day. _Klaus, Klaus. _

'Dave.' Klaus said, looking at his sleeping lover. The two of them were napping together when the voices awakened Klaus. Dave was too fast asleep to respond, and Klaus did the only thing he could do to keep his sanity. He rushed to his drawer and took a bunch of pills. 

'Klaus!' said Ben, appearing. 'No!'

'Too late, for that, man.'

Dave woke up horny as hell. 'Klaus.' he murmured. He looked at the empty bed next to him, and sighed.

He went to the living room, where the Hargreeves siblings were. There was no sign of Klaus. 

'I did it.' Five said. 'Klaus is not the only person I've kissed anymore.'

'What? Who? Which pedophile kissed you?'

'She's not a pedophile.' Five said. 'She....just likes small people. Not children, no. She literally made me see ID to make sure I was not really a kid. And she found it really weird at first.....'

'Did you like her?' Allison asked. 'Or did you only do it so that Klaus wouldn't be the only person you've kissed anymore?'

'Where's Klaus?' Dave asked.

'I have no idea.' Diego said.

'I think he went out somewhere.' Luther said. 'He's taken the car.'

'Huh?' Dave was surprised. Frowning, he returned to the room he shared with Klaus. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He opened the drawer where he knew Klaus kept drugs. He had been planning to throw them away for a long time, however he never got to it.

A lot of them were missing. He sighed.

'Klaus.' Ben said, as Klaus drove down the road. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I can't do this, Ben.' Klaus said. 'I can't. I'll only end up hurting Dave.'

Klaus sighed. 

All his life, he had never cared for anyone but himself. And it was not without reason. While his siblings once used to treat him well, later they all became so preoccupied with their own lives they never really seemed to care for him. He had been treated like shit by all sorts of people-drug dealers, ex-lovers and even fellow junkies who had screwed him over for drug money countless times. Even the rehabilitation workers who were supposed to help him treated him with contempt. Not to mention all the pent-up trauma he had from childhood. 

He realized that he could not afford to care for anyone else. Perhaps, he did not _deserve _to care for anyone else. No, his lot in life was to indulge, to get high as a kite, and party like an animal. To drink and fuck random strangers all night every night. And wake up feeling like shit later. It was a small price to pay to stave off the voices of the dead, and to forget how much the world did not care about him.

Then, he met Dave. Being dropped off at a warzone in Vietnam should have been a horrific experience, and in some ways, it was. However, it was worth it, for he met, and fell in love. 

Klaus had watched enough teen dramas to know all about first love. Most people had it in their teens. However Klaus was thirty. He didn't remember his first date....he didn't think he had ever been on a formal date before, or his first kiss, or the first time he had sex-all he knew about that was that it was probably a drug-fuelled mess. However, he knew his first love would be etched in his mind forever. He knew how juvenile it sounded, but he couldn't even look at Dave without feeling a flutter in his heart. 

He didn't think it would come to anything, of course. What would a guy like Dave ever see in a guy like Klaus? He learned to enjoy the time he had with him, without expecting anything more.

But then, Dave announced he wanted to spend a lifetime with him. He actually proposed to him. Klaus sighed. He had only ever attended one wedding-Allison's. It was this big Hollywood wedding, and he had thought it was over the top and ridiculous. He didn't understand why anyone would want to get married at all. He also knew-or thought he knew-that it was not an option for him at all. Who would marry him?

But then, there was Dave. Sweet, kind Dave asking him to spend a lifetime with him without any hesitation. And Klaus had allowed himself to indulge that fantasy. To lead a normal, domestic life with the man he loved. But then, the fact that he couldn't really stay off drugs served as a cruel reminder. That was just not his lot in life. If he indulged in that fantasy any longer, he would only end up hurting Dave. 

He thought of all the unsavoury things he had done when high. He imagined Dave having to take care of him after a particularly bad overdose. He couldn't do it. He had to forget all about Dave. He had to go back to numbing himself using drugs and alcohol and sex and drugs and more drugs. And as for Dave, he would be heartbroken, but he was a tough man. He could handle it. He would eventually get back to leading a regular life, and perhaps meet a wonderful man who truly deserved him. Or perhaps, Five would take him back to his own time. 

'Klaus, be careful.....' Ben shrieked, but it was too late. Klaus lost control of the steering wheel _CRASH!_


	5. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not really contain BenxKlaus, but I decided to name the chapter after Ben anyway to keep in with the theme.

Dave was taken aback when his mobile phone rang. He was still unaccustomed to using mobile phones.  
'Is this Dave Katz?'  
'Yes.' Dave said, surprised at the unfamiliar voice.  
'I'm from the hospital. You had been listed as Klaus Hargreeves's emergency contact.'  
Dave felt dread pooling in his stomach. 'What happened to Klaus?'  
'He has been in a car accident. But there's no need to worry. He's only had minor injuries. However....'  
'However what?'  
'He was high on illegal substances when he crashed the car. The police are on to him.....'

Dave felt hot tears run down his cheek. He wiped them with the back of his hand.  
It was not often Dave cried. Dave was a specimen of stoic and sturdy manhood. He was an archetypal leader and protector. All his life, his father, a World War Two veteran had impressed upon him the importance of being strong and stoic, and he exemplified it by joining the military. Though his father had died when Dave was still in his teens, he still upheld his ideals.  
Klaus was one of the only ones, probably the only one to recognize the other side of him. The side which had nightmares for several nights after he first shot a man. The side which wanted to run away from the military several times.  
The side which loved Klaus more than life itself.

'Dave?' Vanya asked. 'What is the matter?'  
Dave told her and the others about Klaus. 'That fucker!' said Diego. 'Five, could you take Allison to the police? She can rumor them. And Dave, you don't need to worry. Go and visit Klaus.'

'Klaus!' Dave said.  
Klaus was sitting on the hospital bed, his hand in a cast. 'You fucking asshole!.'  
'I love you too, Dave.'  
Dave hugged Klaus. 'Why did you do this?'  
'Because he's an idiot.' Ben said. 'Shut up, Ben.' Klaus said.  
'Oh, so Ben is here?' Klaus smiled. 'Yes.' He paused. 'I was afraid, Dave.... I couldn't stop hearing their voices. The dead, I mean. So, I....I took a shitload of drugs. I then felt guilty about it. I thought I'd be addicted again.' He sighed. 'I was afraid that I would end up hurting you with my addiction.'  
'Oh Klaus.' Dave said. 'Look at me.'  
Klaus looked at Dave, and the latter was temporarily mesmerized by his beautiful green eyes. 'Klaus, I have been in 'Nam. I have been literally shot at. I can handle being aroud a drug addict.'  
'You don't understand. I am a mess.'  
'Don't be so hard on yourself, Klaus. I would have been a mess too if I had been through everything you did.' Dave entwined his fingers with Klaus. 'I just want you to know I am never leaving you. I don't care if you take forever to recover from your addictions. I'll be by your side, supporting you at every step. '

'Dave.'

'I love you Klaus.' Dave said. 'And I am not naive enough to believe that my love is enough to fix the result of a troubled life. Only you can fix yourself, but I am willing to be by your side for every step. Because I love you.'

Klaus suddenly grabbed Dave's face and began kissing him. They kissed passionately, till they heard a voice. It was Five. 'Get a room.' he said.

They had all arrived. Luther, Allison, Diego, Five and Vanya.

'We _are _in a room.' Klaus said. 'You guys are the ones who barged in.'

'I've managed to get rid of your drug charges.' Allison said. 'But don't you dare to pull something like this on us again, or I will kick your ass and so would Luther.'

'Wow, I am so scared of Monkey Boy!' Klaus said, sarcastically. 'Klaus!'

'I know. Technically it is a gorilla.' he joked. Luther looked like he was going punch Klaus, but instead, he threw his arms around him and hugged him. The others hugged Klaus as well.

'So.' Dave said. 'After that scary incident, we need to hear something light-hearted to take our minds off it.'

To everyone's surprise, it was Luther who suggested they continue with their stories about Klaus's encounters. 'I am really curious to know how you and Vanya ended up dong stuff. I mean, I can't imagine the two of you like that.'

'No one is asking you to imagine it, pervert.' Klaus said, and everyone laughed. Vanya turned red. 'What about Ben? Did you guys...'

'No, I never got to try anything with my sweet brother Ben. He died too early.' Klaus said. 'And he no longer has the urges of the flesh. He bore witness to many, any of my encounters, though.'

'Wait. Are you saying Ben had been watching us?' Dave asked.

'Nah.' Ben said. 'I wouldn't intrude on the two of you. But I have seen some of Klaus's other encounters. Including his first time.'

'My first time!' Klaus was taken aback. 'Even I don't remember that.'

'Well, I do.' Ben said. 

_Klaus was sixteen years old when he lost his virginity. He had been, for a while sneaking out at night, going to parties, getting into clubs with a fake ID , getting drunk and doing drugs. That was when he met Zed. Zed was his age, and like him in many ways. They both liked having a good time, and would often party, get high and drunk together.`_

_One night, he and Zed sneaked out and went to a club. They had an absolutely wild time. They both got drunk and high. They made out with a bunch of people as well, though things did not go any further._

_Eventually, Klaus became so drunk he was barely able to walk. Zed knew there was no way he'd be able to go home by himself. Since he had no idea where Klaus lived, he decided to take him to his place. His parents were away on a trip._

_'Kl_ _aus went home with Zed. They kissed a little, a Klaus tried to take Zed's pants off. It was apparent that Zed wanted it as bad as him, for he was sporting a huge erection. However, he pushed him away. 'Klaus, you are too drunk for this.'_

_'Zed.....please....' _

_'Klaus, I want it as bad as you do. But not while you're this drunk.'_

_Klaus pouted. Zed helped Klaus get into more comfortable clothes, and got him into bed. _

_The next morning, Zed woke Klaus up, and they ended up having sex. It was awkward, as one would expect to be the case with two teenagers doing it for the first time. However, it was also really sweet. _

_Klaus went home, and was subject to a harsh reprimand by Reginald. He punished him by locking him up with corpses once again-for nearly half a day. The experience was so traumatizing that he lost all memory of what happened the night before._

'Oh Klaus.' Dave said, once Klaus finished narrating the story which he heard from Ben. His heart went out to him as he thought of how terribly Reginald treated him. However he was also glad that Klaus's first time had been a positive experience for him. When he told him he didn't remember his first time, Dave was worried that it was something really terrible, that he had let a pervy dealer do him in exchange for drugs, or worse, had been taken advantage of when he was too intoxicated to fight back. He knew he had a rough life. 


End file.
